Final Fantasy 9 Story
by IheartItaly
Summary: Zidane and his fantasy 9 friends get lost in the woods. Black walts 4 arrives and tries to take Garnet. Zidane is the one who ends up kidnapped, however, and the Black Walts makes him his servent.


Final Fantasy 9: Lost in the Forest

"I've should have known not to listen to you, Scumbag!" Complained Albert Steiner. He was captain of the Knights of Pluto who were under command by Alexandria's royal family.

"Hey, shut up! Your the 'scumbag', not me!" Zidane Tribal shouted back. He was a monkey thief who lived with a group of pirates called 'Tantalus'. He quit the gang to go find Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. {But he claims he can go back to Tantalus whenever he wants}

"Nobody is perfect. Besides, I just took one wrong turn. That's all."

"Please, you two. Stop fighting." Garnet {who was nicknamed 'Dagger' to trick the enemy} said. She was actually the princess of Alexandria. But she asked Zidane to kidnap her so she could leave Alexandria. {Reason still unknown}

"Can't we all just get along?" Vivi said. He was a dark mage who Zidane meet the day he kidnapped the princess.

"NO!" Zidane and Steiner shouted.

"P-Please don't yell." Zidane paused.

"Well, maybe Vivi's right. Besides, your fat anyway, Rusty." {AKA; Zidane likes to tease Steiner.}

"It is the armor, not I." Steiner said annoyed. Zidane shrugged.

"Whatever, come on. I think I see the exit." Zidane's friends looked at each other and doubted, but fallowed him anyway.

"I think we're lost." Steiner said later.

"Shut up! We're not lost!" Zidane shouted. Just then, a black mage appeared.

"I am walts #4. Surrender the Princess."

"We will never give up the Princess!" Steiner said.

"Yeah, besides, she's not interested in going back to Alexadria!" Zidane said.

"I'll ask again, give the Princess or I'll kill you." It said.

"Yeah? Looks like you'll have to take her by force!" Zidane said as he blocked the monster's way. The monster grinned.

"Your cocky. I think I'll take you instead."

"Wah-?" Zidane said as the monster grabbed him, "Let me go, you Jerk!"

"P-Please, let him go! We'll, give you anything we want!" Vivi said.

"Vivi!" Zidane protested.

"No, keep the thief. We'll never give up the Princess." Steiner said.

"Hehehe, you'll regret that decision." It laughed.

"Steiner, how could you betray me!?" Zidane demanded.

"'Betray'? I was never with you."

"I hate you!" Zidane said as he and the monster disappeared.

"We have to go after them!" Dagger said.

"Princess, the man is a scoundrel. We don't need him." Steiner said.

"How could you be so heartless! He saved my life! If your not going to help Zidane, then I will!" She stormed away.

"Wait, Princess, its dangerous out there!" Steiner said running after her. Vivi fallowed.

"Look into my eyes." Said the monster. Zidane stared into his eyes.

"Now you will become my servant. And you will capture the Princess."

"Capture...capture...capture." Zidane said brainwashed.

"Good. You'll destroy the others."

"Destroy, destroy,destroy."

"Rats. Where could have they gone." Garnet said later

"Princess!" Steiner shouted behind her. Vivi paused.

"Hurry! Get down!" He said. As he, Garnet, and Steiner hid, someone walked out from the bushes. Garnet gasped.

"Its Freya! But whats she doing here?"

"I know you three are up there. You can get down. Don't worry, its only me." Freya said.

Garnet and the others jumped down.

"Freya, I'm glad its you. But what are you doing in a place like this?"

"I heard you guys were in the area, so I thought I'd say 'hello'." Freya said, "Where's Zidane?"

"Well, he sorta got kidnapped." Vivi said.

"Sorta?"

"Yeah, but we don't need him." Steiner said.

"Wrong. Zidane knows these lands. Your lost without him." Freya said.

"If he knew these lands, we've would have been out of here an hour ago." Steiner said.

"Whats that?" Garnet said pointing towards a figure.

"Stay back, Princess! It could be dangerous!"

"Its Zidane. That crazy monkey. Were has he been?" Freya said. She walked up to him.

Zidane pulled out his knives and attacked Freya!

"Zidane!? Whats wrong with you!? Its us!"

"Destroy, Destroy...destroy." Zidane said brainwashed.

"He's been brainwashed!" Said Vivi.

"Well, he won't brainwash the Princess." Steiner said pulling out his sword.

Zidane grabbed Dagger and ran away.

"Coward! The Scoundrel! Get back here! And keep your filthy hands off the Princess!" Steiner shouted behind them.

Zidane laughed evilly.

"Zidane, wake up!" Dagger pleaded, "And put me down!" After she said that, Zidane dropped her by a tree. Dagger sighed as leaves fell around her. Zidane came up and started eating the leaves. He mistook part of her clothes as leaves. Dagger slapped him.

"Pervert!" She threw a leaf at Zidane, but he grabbed it out of the air then ate it. Dagger sighed.

"He always likes it when I sing. Maybe if I sing, he'll wake up." She thought. She started singing, but Zidane stuck leaves in her mouth. She spat them out.

"That didn't work." She said to herself. Zidane climbed the tree then came back with some bananas. He put one on her head then in her mouth. Then he did the same thing to himself. Dagger took out the banana in her mouth.

"So when is your brain-washer getting here?"

"..."

"Well?" Zidane sat next to her and laid her head to his shoulder, then rubbed her head.

"This is... weird." Dagger said to herself.

When the monster returned, he chuckled.

"Hello, Princess Garnet. I see my slave has done well. But sense I have no more use of him, I'll kill him."

"No, you mustn't!" Dagger said.

"Say good-bye to our little friend." The monster said. Zidane kicked him. He carried Dagger away.

"Grr, no matter. After all, Kuja will take care of them soon enough." Then he disappeared.

Zidane gently put Dagger down.

"Thank you, Zidane." She said. Zidane smiled. Suddenly, Steiner jumped out and landed on top of Zidane. Zidane let out a surprised monkey scream. Dagger gasped.

"Steiner, what do you think your doing!?"

"I'm saving your life. The scoundrel ran off with you who-knows-were. He should be beheaded."

"But Zidane saved my life! I will not allow it. Let him go, Steiner."

"But, Princess." Steiner said. Zidane yawned.

"What happened? Rusty, were'd you come from?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Scumbag! Were did you take the Princess?" Steiner demanded.

"But Dagger's right there. I didn't take her anywhere. {Are you blind?}"

"Lies! You took the princess to the monster didn't you, you monkey with the brain the size of a nut?"

"Listen, Rusty, all I remember was being monkeynapped by the monster. I don't remember taking her anywhere." Zidane said serious.

"Let him go, Steiner. He obviously doesn't remember." Dagger said.

"So does that mean Zidane isn't brain-washed anymore?" Vivi said. Freya sighed a relief,

"That's good. So what do you say we get out of these woods?"

"Fine. But I'm leading this time." Steiner said.

"No, I'll lead. I know these woods like the back of my hand. Besides, if you led, we might fall in a hole or trap." Zidane said.

"If you knew the way, we would be out of here hours ago." Steiner argued.

"So were are we headed? Bermicia, or Alexandria?" Said Freya.

"Alexandria!" Zidane and Steiner said at the same time. Freya, Vivi, and dagger laughed. Steiner and Zidane looked away.

"I don't see what's so funny." Zidane said crossing his arms.

"It's just, you two never agree on anything." Dagger said.

"Me agree with him!? Hump!" Zidane and Steiner said looking away.

"Alright, how about Steiner and Zidane both lead?" Freya suggested. Zidane thought about it.

"I think its a good idea." Vivi said.

"Well, I guess. But I'm still the leader." Zidane said as he and Steiner took the lead. But they both nudged each other the whole time. Dagger and the others shook their heads. They would never change.

End


End file.
